Just another day
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Vitórias e derrotas, perigos.  Bandidos do alto escalão.  O risco de vida.  Dois parceiros tentando vencer nessa dura realidade.  Apenas um outro dia. SxK


**Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Just another Day  
**Sinopse**: Vitórias e derrotas, perigos. Bandidos do alto escalão. O risco de vida. Dois parceiros tentando vencer nessa dura realidade. Apenas um outro dia.  
**Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz  
**Shipper: **SxK  
**Classificação**: 18 anos  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Gênero**: romance, angust  
**Observação**: Essa história me pertence, mas Weiss Kreuz não.  
**Nota:** Presente para Akari-chan.

* * *

**Just another Day  
Kaline Bogard**

De uma forma ou de outra, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, aquele estava sendo um dia comum da rotina de ambos.

Hidaka, moreno e enérgico, andava de um lado para o outro, como se não pudesse se conter mais e fosse saltar sobre aquele homem, exatamente como um felino saltaria sobre sua presa. Schuldig, o ruivo alto de pose indolente, estava com o ombro encostado na parede, os braços cruzados e o sorriso zombeteiro dançando nos lábios finos. Ele tinha paciência. Muita. O contrário do moreno, evidentemente.

Achando que era hora de acabar logo com Kase, o bandidinho de quinta categoria sentado na sala de interrogatório, Schuldig virou-se para o grande espelho onde sabia que os outros policiais estavam e fez um gesto simbólico indicando que deveriam sair da sala e deixá-los sozinhos.

O gesto era simbólico porque tanto Schul quanto Hidaka sabiam que os policiais _não_ deixariam a sala. Mas Kase não sabia...

Então o ruivo aproximou-se da câmera de segurança e virou-a para o lado oposto. A mudança que se operou em Kase foi perceptível. O bandido ficou lívido, gotas de suor formaram-se em sua fronte. A tensão era quase um elemento presente na sala.

Hidaka sorriu compreendendo tudo:

– Está disposto a falar, Kase?

– Eu não sei de nada! Vocês são policiais, não podem tocar em mim! – ele reagiu assustado.

Schuldig deu de ombros, Hidaka puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto do prisioneiro. Talvez perto demais. O sorriso não abandonava os lábios cheios...

– Sabe a brincadeira de "tira mau e tira bom"? – o ruivo perguntou – Estamos brincando disso agora, mas nenhum de nós dois é o cara bonzinho...

E pra comprovar isso, Hidaka estalou os dedos de ambas as mãos.

Kase ficou ainda mais pálido:

– Espere... espere... eu não sei de nada! Juro... mas tem alguém que talvez saiba.

Os parceiros se entreolharam de forma significativa:

– Abra o bico. Só que não vai conseguir um acordo. Vai carregar as trapaças nos jogos de futebol e pegar uns bons anos de cadeia. – Schuldig debochou sabendo que Kase não refutaria. A pressão era demais para um bandido de tão baixo calibre.

– Eu.. eu... – Kase gaguejou antes de revelar – Farfarello.

– O Irlandês? – Hidaka Ken ficou surpreso. Nunca tinham conseguido ligar aquele homem das ruas a um crime. Seria a oportunidade que esperavam?

– Is-so. – Kase mexeu-se inquieto. – Ele é um dos homens de... confiança da família Takatori. É tudo... o que eu sei.

– Bom garoto. – Schuldig debochou. Fez um gesto de cabeça para Ken e ambos saíram da sala de interrogatório deixando Kase sozinho. Os outros policiais cuidariam dele depois.

– Tsc. Todos caem nessa, Schul. – Ken resmungou aborrecido. Por que tinham a idéia de que ele era um gorila pronto pra partir os ossos de todo mundo.

– Culpa dessa sua cara de pitbull. Porque acha que sou seu parceiro? – o ruivo riu – Funciona mais do que apontar uma arma.

Ken olhou feio pro mais alto, enquanto seguiam pelo corredor cheio de oficiais da polícia:

– Vamos atrás desse Irlandês?

– Claro. Ameace partir a cara dele e estaremos um passo mais próximos de Takatori.

Ken Hidaka ia rebater quando a ultima porta do corredor se abriu e um ruivo passou por ela, parando na frente dos dois rapazes. Lançando um olhar cortante questionou:

– Um nome? Só conseguiram um nome?

Ken fechou a cara e Schul cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça:

– Mais do que os outros já conseguiram. – encarou o jovem assistente da promotoria, Fujimiya Aya, o ruivo implacável que tornava a vida dos policiais um verdadeiro inferno. Ele era sedento por justiça, nunca permitia que um bandido escapasse impune, e seu grande desejo era pegar Takatori de uma vez.

Takatori Reiji, o homem responsável por mais da metade da sujeira existente em Tokyo. O chefe da família que agia nas trevas, protegido por uma aparência de homem de negócios respeitável, mas na verdade era sujo e podre, como o pior de todos os vermes.

– Tragam mais do que isso da próxima vez.

Com a frase tensa Aya entrou novamente em sua sala. Schul ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sabia que o jovem assistente estava sendo pressionado, porque o prefeito eleito precisava mostrar serviço, ou não seria reeleito.

Aparentemente cabeças podiam rolar no departamento.

– Vamos, Hidaka. Precisamos encontrar esse Farfarello.

– Hn. Ele está sempre por Kabukicho, não é?

– Claro. – sorriu largo – E não é lá que estão todos os bandidos?

– Não... Shinjuku e...

– Eu estava sendo filosófico, Hidaka! – Schuldig rolou os olhos. As vezes a inocência de seu parceiro lhe tirava a paciência. – Vamos logo.

O moreninho concordou. Os dois detetives foram pegar o carro no estacionamento. Em questão de minutos estavam saindo da delegacia, prontos para caçar.

oOo

Kabukicho, um antro dos mais perigosos. Bem o tipo de lugar que você entra, mas nunca tem a certeza que vai sair vivo. As ruas viviam desertas, afinal poucos transeuntes davam bobeira por ali. Mas nas ruas sem saída, nas vielas sempre era possível ver tipos suspeitos se esgueirando, casais clandestinos aos amassos.

Aquele distrito era o point das transgressões: oferecia abrigo aos piores criminosos da máfia japonesa, punha a disposição artigos ilegais para compra e venda, fossem drogas, armas, falsificações, seres humanos...

Lavagem de dinheiro era outro fator presente em cada construção, do boteco de quinta categoria ao mais luxuoso cassino (o que era raridade por ali).

E em tal cenário de decadência, os detetives Schuldig e Ken avançavam destemidos em busca de uma única pessoa. O Irlandês.

– Qual é o plano?

A pergunta de Ken fez seu parceiro sorrir de canto:

– O de sempre, Garoto Pitbull. Você chega intimidando, e se for o caso, desce o braço.

– Sempre isso. – o moreninho reclamou – Podia ser você pra variar. Não gosto de violência gratuita.

O ruivo riu um pouco:

– Ora, vamos. Seja um bom garoto e eu te dou um biscoito depois, combinado?

Hidaka não respondeu, mas Schuldig teve a impressão ruim de ouvi-lo "rosnar" contrariado. Era divertido (e fácil) irritá-lo.

– Ei... – Ken parou de andar sobre a calçada e tocou no ombro de Schuldig de leve, chamando-lhe a atenção.

– O que foi?

– Ali. – Ken apontou o fim da viela que se bifurcava. A curva da direita levava ao "Beco das Flores", um dos piores points de Kabukicho. Porque tinha esse nome? Sinceramente, nem Ken nem Schuldig faziam a menor idéia.

– Hn. Atenção, Hidaka. Farfarello deve estar por aqui. Nunca tivemos um indicio sequer para por as mãos nele, apesar de todas as suspeitas. Se Kase realmente testemunhar contra ele, daremos um golpe e tanto.

Ken balançou a cabeça. Dariam um golpe e tanto nas atividades Takatori. Tirariam a nuvem sombria que pairava sobre o Departamento desde que Fujimya Aya começara a ser pressionado na busca por resultados.

Talvez Farfarello os levasse a mais uma pista importante...

Destemidos seguiram em frente rumo ao beco. Visualizaram pessoas sentadas na calçada, algumas descaradamente fazendo uso de drogas ilícitas. Mulheres e homens desfilavam em trajes ínfimos, oferecendo seus serviços. Era tudo muito descarado, os freqüentadores de Kabuki não temiam a polícia.

– Vamos. – Schul não parou de avançar.

Olhavam com atenção cada uma daquelas pessoas. Até aproximar-se do final do longo beco. Um homem estava encostado na parede. Um rapaz muito pálido, com cabelos curtos prateados. Não vestia a camisa, exibindo o tórax firme repleto de cicatrizes. Agia como se fossem troféus conquistados em duras batalhas.

Ao se sentir observado atentamente o garoto abriu os olhos que mantinha cerrados de leve e encarou os dois policiais. Hostilidade brilhava nas íris profundas.

– Farfarello? – Schuldig perguntou. Aparentemente ninguém sabia o primeiro nome do Irlandês.

– Tiras... – o bandido sussurrou macio como um felino prestes a saltar sobre a vítima.

– Terá que nos acompanhar à delegacia. Temos um mandato. – o ruivo tirou um papel do bolso e entregou para Farfarello.

O irlandês pegou a intimação e, sem ao menos lê-la, deixou cair no chão e pisou sobre ela:

– Marca uma hora. – desafiou. Nenhum policial seria louco de tentar tirá-lo a força dali.

Nenhum policial comum. Mas Hidaka e Schuldig não eram policiais comuns. Ambos eram do tipo que podiam quebrar as regras de vez em quando, se a situação exigisse.

Ken deu um passo a frente, dobrando rapidamente as mangas da camisa branca. Farfarello notou o gesto e sorriu com frieza. Aquele rapaz moreno não tinha chance alguma contra ele. Tendo essa certeza também deu um passo a frente. Mal o policial moreno posicionou-se para o ataque, o irlandês já tinha duas facas de aparência afiada em suas mãos. Schul praguejou, no entanto Ken não se intimidou, fez um gesto dizendo que ele devia ficar na dele.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não se abalou pela coragem:

– Vai ferir Kami sama.

E partiu para cima do moreninho. Ken era rápido e desviou da investida, acertando-o num ponto do braço esquerdo. A faca voou longe. Isso não fez efeito visível no inimigo. Farfarello recobrou-se veloz e atacou novamente, conseguindo ferir Hidaka numa das mãos.

Ken girou e com um golpe forte de perna atirou a outra faca longe. O Irlandês estava desarmado.

– Venha com a gente. – Schul insistiu. – Não precisa se ferir.

Ao invés de responder, Farfarello partiu pra cima de Ken. Em seguida ambos estavam brigando ferozmente, como dois animais, trocando socos e golpes violentos. Era surpreendente como o bandido parecia imune a dor. Ao invés de sentir os golpes, cada um deles parecia lhe dar mais forças. Já sangrava em um corte labial, assim como na bochecha. Ken tinha um corte no supercílio esquerdo, o nariz sangrava e recebera um golpe no olho que mais tarde incharia e ficaria roxo.

Nenhum dos dois parecia mais cansado do que no início da briga. Respirando fundo, Schul cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Vibrou discretamente quando, num golpe de sorte, Ken prendeu Farfarello em uma chave de braço impressionante e sufocou o rapaz que se debatia até que ele caísse sem ar de joelhos no chão.

Ambos arfavam um bocado.

– Você vem com a gente, irlandês.

– Não. – o intimado soou rude, com a voz rouca pelo golpe recebido. – Mas tenho algo pra vocês.

Schuldig e Hidaka se entreolharam. Foi o ruivo que aceitou o acordo:

– Abra o bico.

– Brad Crawford. – foi tudo o que Farfarello disse antes de sentar-se exausto no chão.

– O secretário do prefeito? – Schuldig pareceu devidamente surpreso.

– E braço direito de Takatori.

Ali estava uma informação digna da investida a Kabukicho. O caso era como um castelo de cartas: quando o primeiro verme, da fileira mais embaixo despenca, o castelo inteiro se desfaz. A primeira peça derrubada fora Kase. O efeito prosseguia e agora derrubavam mais uma fileira do crime organizado. Talvez se chegassem a Crawford pudessem alcançar Takatori finalmente.

O ruivo respirou fundo e puxou Ken pelo braço:

– Muito bem, Garoto Pitbull. Ganhou o seu biscoito de hoje. E foi bem merecido.

Hidaka fez um bico. Mas no fundo estava feliz. Fazia muito tempo que não pegava um cara daqueles, realmente bom de briga. Nada como uma troca de socos para abrir o apetite. Seria bom parar em um restaurante, evidentemente depois de passar pelo hospital. Talvez Ken precisasse de dois ou três pontinhos nos ferimentos recebidos.

oOo

Dois pontos no supercílio. Um curativo no nariz. Um olho roxo. Uma mão com luxação. Essa foi a soma total do resultado da luta. _Você vai sobreviver_, palavras ditas por Schul numa forma de incentivar o parceiro.

Almoçaram num restaurante tipicamente japonês. Ken comeu feito um leão. Em seguida voltaram para a delegacia. Não podiam simplesmente bater a porta de Crawford e intimá-lo. Aquele americano era peixe grande, sim senhor.

–Ei, Ken! – o moreninho parou de avançar pelo corredor cheio de policiais e fitou o jovem loiro que se aproximava. O recém chegado soltou um longo assobio – Ken... seu rosto...

– Não foi nada, Yohji kun. – Hidaka sorriu tranqüilizador.

O loiro estilo playboy observou mais alguns segundos, não se dando por muito por satisfeito, então relevou:

– Pensou no que te falei?

– Ele pensou sim. – foi Schul que argüiu de mal jeito – E a resposta ainda é "não". Some Kudou.

– Porque não deixa seu parceiro responder? – Yohji não se intimidou com a agressividade.

– Porque ele é meu Garoto Pittbul. Não funciona direito sem eu por perto. Não é, Hidaka?

Mas o ruivo não esperou que Ken respondesse. Pegou o rapaz pelo braço e foi puxando pra longe. Yohji sorriu e falou alto:

– Você sabe, Ken chan. Quando quiser uma vaga na Weiss é só falar comigo...

Hidaka acenou e seguiu seu parceiro. Fazia tempo que Kudou o rodeava, pressionando para que aceitasse o convite e entrasse na policia especial conhecida como "Weiss Kreuz". O convite era só pra ele, não se estendia a Schuldig.

Aceitar ir pra esse time, significava mudar totalmente. Outras missões, outro ritmo de vida e outro parceiro. Isso não interessava a Ken. Schul e ele eram uma boa dupla, traziam resultados.

Foram até a sala principal da delegacia, rumo a mesa de um dos oficiais que trabalhavam com a papelada.

– Tsukiyono. – Schul cumprimentou. Ele não se deixava enganar pela aparência frágil do jovem loiro a sua frente. Omi estava no serviço burocrático por que os superiores o achavam perigoso demais, ali podiam ficar de olho nele – Precisamos de um favorzinho.

– Ah, não. Schuldig san, não vou limpar a barra de vocês dessa vez. – apontou o rosto machucado de Ken.

– Tsc. Ignore isso. Meu Garoto Pittbul não está totalmente ensinado.

Ken lançou um olhar de alerta para o ruivo que elegantemente ignorou, como sempre fazia.

– O que você quer então?

– Um mandato.

Omi sorriu aliviado. Aquilo era fácil.

– Qual o número do caso? Um mandato para quem?

– Caso R0003. No nome de Brad Crawford.

O loirinho ergueu as sobrancelhas:

– Retiro o que disse. Não será tão fácil assim... acha mesmo que existe algum juiz louco o bastante para assinar esse mandato?

– Existe. – Schul sorriu – E você vai encontrar pra gente. Urgente.

– Temos uma testemunha contra Crawford, Omi kun. – Ken falou gravemente – É mais do que já tivemos antes.

Balançando a cabeça, o garoto concordou.

– Me dêem meia hora. Vou ver se meu sobrenome ainda tem a força de cobrar alguns pequenos favores.

Os dois detetives se entreolharam. Estavam cada vez mais perto de seu objetivo.

oOo

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois saiam da delegacia com um mandato assinado pelo juiz. Com certeza o sobrenome "Tsukiyono" ainda tinha força no mundo da justiça.

– Depois dessa vou querer um banho longo. – Ken resmungou.

Schul sorriu de canto, concentrado na direção. Ambos estavam tensos. Tinham um mandato de busca para a casa de Crawford (uma equipe policial já seguia para lá) e um para o escritório, local para onde Hidaka e ele seguiam.

– É, Hidaka. Dessa vez concordo com você.

Chegaram à prefeitura. Com os distintivos tiveram livre acesso. Mas uma intuição ruim os alertou quando a recepcionista avisou que o alvo tinha acabado de sair da prefeitura.

Ficaram em dúvida se deviam ir atrás dele ou vasculhar sua sala.

– Vamos dar uma olhada no escritório. – o ruivo decidiu – Crawford deve ter ido pra casa. Nossa equipe o cercará lá.

– Hn.

Juntos foram guiados a sala de Brad Crawford. Um espaço amplo, mobiliado com poucos e caros móveis, impecavelmente limpo e organizado. Assim que começaram a vasculhar as gavetas e armários perceberam que não havia qualquer documento neles. Como se tudo tivesse sido retirado e levado embora.

– Você acha que...

– Maldito, Crawford. Esse cara sabia que viríamos! – Schul sentiu a raiva dominá-lo.

– Como? Acha que ele pode prever o futuro?

Isso diminuiu o rancor do ruivo. Ele fitou seu parceiro e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro:

– Não, Garoto Pittbul. Penso mais em um vazamento no departamento. Alguém avisou nosso pássaro e ele levantou asas.

– Não vão encontrar nada na casa dele, não é? – Hidaka parecia desolado.

– Ora, você ganha um biscoito por essa dedução. Está ficando mais esperto.

– Vá se danar. – Ken estourou. Mas tudo que o ruivo fez foi sorrir.

oOo

Schuldig sentou-se no sofá da sala e esparramou-se relaxando quase instantaneamente. Adorava aquele silêncio, aquela paz.

O dia tinha sido uma barra. Ganhara uns pontos na luta contra o crime, prendera um peixinhos. Perdera um peixão. Não estava mais perto do terrível Takatori. Sabia que amanhã Fujimiya cuspiria chamas sobre ele e seu parceiro. Haveria pressão, o perigo... a incursão pelas ruas dominadas... e a tentativa de descobrir quem deixava as informações no departamento vazar.

Enfim, apenas um outro dia.

Ken veio da cozinha com duas xícaras na mão. Chocolate quente em ambas, recém preparado. Colocou-as sobre a mesinha de centro, junto ao prato de biscoitos. Então se deitou no sofá e descansou a cabeça no colo do ruivo.

– Como seu rosto está?

– Doendo um bocado. Tomei uns analgésicos. – Ken respondeu com um bico.

– É... meu Garoto Pittbul. – Schul debochou mais para esconder a preocupação. Não estava acostumado a demonstrar o que sentia, ou a ser tão ligado a alguém, dependente de alguém.

Era assim que se sentia em relação a Hidaka: completamente dependente do garoto moreno, de belos olhos castanhos. Quando se apaixonara por ele?

Realmente não fazia idéia. O que importava era um único fato: seu sentimento era recíproco.

– Sabia que eu odeio quando me chama assim? – o mais jovem reclamou.

Schuldig riu com gosto. Abaixou-se cuidadoso e tomou os lábios do amante e parceiro. Ken apenas fechou os olhos, entregando-se e deixando levar-se, completamente absorvido pelo carinho ousado e apaixonado.

Quando se separaram, o ruivo ainda depositou um selinho sobre a ponta do curativo no nariz de Ken:

– Pra curar mais rápido...

Hidaka sorriu fechando os olhos. O cansaço começava a dominá-lo. Eles precisavam descansar, para enfrentar o dia seguinte. Não sabiam o que os esperava: perigos? Vitórias?

A incógnita dava um brilho a mais. Nada que ofuscasse simplesmente estar ao lado de Ken. Seu parceiro, seu amante... seu Garoto Pittbul.

Fim

Nossa! Final tenso! Não precisa dizer. Começar uma fic é fácil. Terminá-la de forma descente... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem eu tentei... #epicfail

**Akari** **chan**. Eu quase achei que não conseguiria terminá-la a tempo. Mas Kami sama ajudou. Na verdade o teclado do Torinha ajudou muito #macioforever

Espero que goste. Foi digitada de coração!

Desejo tudo de bom neste ano de 2011.

E que a gente ainda digite muita fic e participe de muito AO! Grande abraço!


End file.
